Up and Down
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: Teach me—how to up and down on your laps. VKOOK. PWP. DLDR. RNR JUSEYO


"Mm kau harus mencobanya bung; serius itu enak,"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Hari ini ia,Namjoon dan Jimin sengaja berkumpul untuk membahas tugas kuliah.

"Kau payah jika hanya mencoba gaya misionaris–"

Taehyung mendelik ke arah Jimin. Entah bagaimana akhirnya pembahasan mereka menjadi melenceng— dan membahas masalah ranjang.

"Stop. Aku tidak semesum kalian,"

"Hei— tapi serius. Kau harus mencobanya sesekali, berani jamin kau pasti ketagihan–"

"Ketagihan kepalamu— aku tidak ingin menodai Jungkook lebih dari ini, bedebah."

Jimin menghindar ketika tangan Taehyung mengayun hendak memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Dengarkan teman sepercolianmu ini Taehyung–" Namjoon menjadi sok bijak. Ia merubah posisinya menghadap Taehyung. Taehyung melirik penuh antisipasi.

"Apalagi Jungkookmu punya aset yang terlihat paling kenyal, paling besar dan paling padat diantara Yoongi dan Seokjin—"

"—pasti menyenangkan melihatnya memantul di pangkuan sedangkan penismu terkubur di antaranya–"

Taehyung mengayunkan tangannya memukul kepala Namjoon dengan brutal.

"Ya! Dasar Haram jaddah mesum sialan—"

.

.

Gara-gara percakapan itu Taehyung jadi berfikir kotor ketika melihat Jungkook. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari bongkahan Jungkook yang terlapisi boxer hitam tipis.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya— merasa begitu kotor ketika membayangkan penisnya terbenam diantara bokong Jungkook.

Ia tegang; _lagi._

Maka Taehyung berserah pada gairahnya, beralih mendekap Jungkook yang sibuk memilah-milah buku di almari. Separuh menggeram ketika penisnya yang mengeras menggesek bokong kenyal Jungkook.

"Hei—"

Karena Jungkook paham ada yang berbeda ketika Taehyung mendekapnya siang itu. Entah mengapa alarm di alam bawah sadarnya berdenging—seolah memperingatkan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Jungkook menggeliat di dalam dekapan Taehyung, mencoba menyamankan diri dengan pelukan selengket perangko itu.

"Kook—"

Dalam dan berat. Jungkook merasakan sensasi merinding ketika kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan nada berbeda. Taehyung memberikan kecupan sehalus kupu-kupu di sepanjang tengkuk Jungkook- sesekali menyapa daun telinga Jungkook dengan jilatan halus.

"H-hyung—"

Jungkook merinding merasakan sesuatu yang keras menabrak belah bokongnya. Tangan Taehyung mulai menjalar ke bagian bawah Jungkook, memberi gestur usapan yang berbahaya.

"H-hh—s-stop—"

Taehyung tidak lagi bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak menodai Jungkook lagi. Ia kepalang tegang, dan terngiang dalam benaknya untuk mencoba gaya baru sesuai instruksi kotor teman-temannya.

"A-ahhn—"

Jungkook mengerang tidak tahu diri ketika Taehyung meremas pangkal gairahnya- meninggalkan setitik tanda keunguan pada tengkuknya. Sedangkan bokong Jungkook bergerak-gerak random— mengikuti naluri untuk menyamankan diri pada benda keras di belakangnya.

"Ingin kau-"

"—sekarang,"

Jungkook berserah pada nalurinya ketika Taehyung berbisik penuh gairah. Pemuda kelinci itu menurut saja ketika Taehyung menariknya ke atas sofa terdekat. Membiarkan bokong bulatnya menindih privasi tegang Taehyung.

"H-hyung i-ini—"

Jungkook bersemu menyadari posisinya yang terlalu intim. Terlalu berbahaya hingga tanpa sadar ia memberikan tarian pangku pada Taehyung yang panas dingin.

"Ahh-ss—diam Kook,"

Taehyung menahan pergerakan pinggul Jungkook. Sungguh- ia bisa klimaks jika Jungkook tetap menggoyangkan bokong bulatnya kesana-kemari. Taehyung meremas pipi bokong Jungkook—mengerang sekali lagi ketika merasakan privasinya tepat di atas lubang Jungkook. Meskipun masih terhalang oleh kain.

"H-hyung—"

Jungkook mencicit ketika Taehyung mendongak menatapnya. Netra kelam itu hanya mengisyaratkan soal nafsu—dan Jungkook merasa tidak waras karena menganggap ekspresi Taehyung yang seperti itu adalah seksi.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, memangut bibir kenyal Jungkook. Memulai ciuman itu dengan kecupan halus—tangan Taehyung beralih memberikan elusan pada pinggang Jungkook. Jungkook reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung, mengerang pelan ketika kecupannya berubah menjadi hisapan erotis pada bibirnya.

"M-mmh—hh—"

Jungkook mendesau lirih ketika ibu jari Taehyung menekan dagunya- menariknya perlahan sebelum melesakkan lidahnya. Membiarkan benda basah- tak bertulang itu mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Jungkook. Menyapa barisan giginya sesekali memberikan sensasi geli ketika lidah Taehyung mengenai langit-langit mulutnya.

Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung ketika nafasnya habis karena lidahnya dihisap- ciuman mereka terlepas dengan benang saliva menjutai di belah bibir Jungkook. Taehyung memindahkan bibirnya yang mengganggur untuk menjubahi kulit leher Jungkook. Meninggalkan saliva dan bekas hisapan di sepanjang jalurnya.

"A-ahh—h-hyung—"

Jungkook reflek mendongak, memberikan akses lebih banyak kepada lidah dan gigi Taehyung memanjakannya. Tangan Taehyung menghilang di balik kaos putihnya- memilin ringan pucuk dadanya yang tegang. Menyiksa Jungkook dengan sentuhan-sentuhan panas luar biasa.

"N-nghh—"

Kaos putihnya terlepas mengenaskan. Bibir Taehyung berganti menjajah pucuk dadanya yang tegang. Memainkan puting Jungkook dengan lidah dan gigi- memberikan gelenyar ngilu sekaligus nikmat luar biasa yang memicu punggungnya melengkung. Taehyung memberikan hisapan kencang—meninggalkan tanda dan rasa berdenyut pada dadanya.

"Cantik—"

Jungkook memerah, membuang muka ketika Taehyung menatapnya intens. Tangan Taehyung menarik lepas bawahannya—membuatnya menggigil telanjang di atas pangkuan prianya. Taehyung menangkup bibir Jungkook lagi- membiarkan tangannya menjelajah privasi Jungkook.

Mengelus pahanya pelan. Mengusap privasi Jungkook yang terasa panas dan basah oleh butir precum karena rangsangannya. Mereka baru dua kali melakukan sex- tubuh Jungkook jelas saja begitu responsif dengan sentuhan ringan.

"Basah sekali hm?"

Jungkook merengek mengenaskan ketika usapan Taehyung pada privasinya berubah menjadi kocokan. Bibirnya yang bengkak terus menerus mengeluarkan erangan putus asa karena rangsangan Taehyung terasa seperti surga.

"A-ahh—h-hyungh—n-nngh—"

Intensitas kocokannya berubah menjadi tanpa kendali. Taehyung menatap takjub ekspresi Jungkook- sedangkan tangannya tidak bisa berhenti memberikan friksi pada batang berkedut itu. Bibir Taehyung lari menangkup puting Jungkook yang tersaji tepat di depan mulutnya. Menggulirkan puting itu dengan lidahnya- memberikan gigitan ngilu pada benda mencuat itu. Mengantarkan Jungkook semakin dekat dengan batas.

"A-AKH—H-HYUNG!"

Jungkook meledak dalam genggaman Taehyung- mengejang di atas pangkuan prianya. Membasahi tangan Taehyung dan sebagian fabic Taehyung dengan liquidnya. Jungkook terkulai di bahu Taehyung- lemas.

"Hei—"

Jemari Taehyung yang basah mengusap pinggiran lubangnya. Membuat nafas Jungkook mengeras. Menerpa telinga Taehyung.

"N-nghh—"

Erangan tidak nyaman keluar begitu saja ketika jari tengah Taehyung melakukan penetrasi. Bergerak mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menggetarkan Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang lebih keras lagi—ketika jumlah jari Taehyung bertambah. Mengirisnya dengan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat ketika ujung jari panjang Taehyung menekan titiknya.

Suara becek di bawah sana membuat Jungkook bersemu, ia membawa tangannya meremas bahu Taehyung pelan. Mencicit ketika jari Taehyung berusaha melonggarkan lubangnya. Tersedak berkali-kali ketika Taehyung dengan sengaja menghantam titiknya dengan keras—membuat privasinya perlahan berdiri kembali.

Taehyung memintanya beranjak, membiarkan bahunya menjadi topangan Jungkook ketika lelaki itu berdiri dengan lututnya. Taehyung melepaskan celananya dengan tergesa—membebaskan privasinya yang telah sesak semenjak tadi.

"Tunggangi Hyung, oke?"

Jungkook merona dalam posisinya. Menggeleng tidak percaya diri karena ini kali pertamanya mencoba gaya baru. Taehyung menatapnya, menangguk dan membimbing Jungkook menyamankan posisi.

"A-aahn—hh—hyung—"

Ia mendesah rewel ketika Taehyung menyapukan penisnya di atas lubangnya. Batang panas itu terasa berkedut ketika menyapu lubangnya perlahan. Jungkook menggenggam batang Taehyung malu-malu- mengurutnya pelan sebelum menjatuhkan diri menangkup batang penis Taehyung dengan lubangnya.

"Holy s-shit—Kook—"

Taehyung mengumpat, meracau ketika kehangatan lubang Jungkook menelan penisnya secara perlahan. Sedangkan Jungkook merengek mengenaskan- perih karena tubuhnya dikoyak sesuatu yang besar dan keras.

Jungkook menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan—menyiksa Taehyung yang ingin menghempasnya. Gemetaran karena rasa perih yang masih dominan. Mendesau pelan ketika batang penis Taehyung berhasil menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Cup.

Taehyung mengecup kelopak mata Jungkook yang berair. Tangannya memberi elusan menenangkan pada punggung Jungkook yang lembab karena keringat.

"A-akh—hh—"

Jungkook menarik diri—menyisakan kepala penis Taehyung tertahan pada rektumnya. Sebelum menghempaskan diri kembali turun. Memekik keras ketika pergerakannya membuat penis Taehyung menabrak ujung rektumnya dengan brutal.

"A-ahh—hh—n-nggh—"

"A-akh—hh—hyungh—ahh—"

Desahan Jungkook menggema seiring dengan pergerakannya yang tidak beritme. Taehyung menggertakkan giginya—mendorong panggulnya bertemu titik Jungkook ketika pemuda itu bergerak turun. Menekan titik yang membuat kewarasan Jungkook hilang.

Luar biasa.

Sensasinya menakjubkan. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Namjoon dan Jimin. Melihat bagaimana bongkahan Jungkook memantul di pangkuannya. Melihat bagaimana penis Jungkook yang kaku ikut melompat-lompat menggesek perutnya. Bagaimana permukaan rektum Jungkook menggesek penisnya yang bocor di dalam sana. Tidak tertandingi.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sibuk mendesah dan bergerak beringas. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya terbuka membiarkan saliva membocor dari sudutnya.

"Kook-hh-"

Jungkook membuka netranya, bertabrakan pandangan dengan Taehyung.

"A-akh—ahh-"

Meracau lagi ketika Taehyung kembali menghisap putingnya gemas. Panggul Taehyung menghentak titiknya, menjadikannya meleleh dalam kenikmatan. Air mata Jungkook jatuh karena sensasi nikmat luar biasa.

"Lihat ke bawah—s-shit—sayang—"

Jungkook bersemu melihat pemandangan bagaimana lubangnya menelan mentah-mentah penis Taehyung. Bagaimana benda keras itu merajam ujung rektumnya dengan tekanan luar biasa. Melihat Taehyung meraih penisnya—mengocoknya kembali dengan tempo berbeda dari goyangannya. Panas.

"H-holy fuck-shh jangan diputar—kk-Kook—"

Taehyung mengumpat ketika Jungkook mengikuti naluri memberikan gerakan memutar pada gerakannya. Berimbas pada penis Taehyung yang terasa seperti diurut- diremas habis oleh rektumnya. Taehyung meremas gemas bokong Jungkook.

"N-nggh—mm-mmh—"

Jungkook menegang- merasakan pangkal perutnya teraduk karena gairah. Rektumnya menjepit penis Taehyung begitu kuat—seolah tidak membiarkan penis bengkak itu terlepas. Tangan Jungkook mencakar bahu Taehyung karena sensasi kejangnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Taehyung secara cuma-cuma merangsang penis Jungkook yang panas- berkedut kencang dalam genggamannya.

"N-NGH—H-HYUNGH—"

Klimaks terakhirnya begitu hebat. Membuat Jungkook melihat spektrum putih di balik matanya yang terpejam. Tubuhnya merespon klimaksnya dengan mengurut Taehyung di dalam sana- memaksa Taehyung menyusulnya dengan selisih beberapa detik. Menggetarkan tubuhnya yang lemas dengan sensasi tembakan sperma Taehyung di dalam sana.

Jungkook terkulai begitu saja, menyamankan diri di pangkuan kekasihnya. Lemas luar biasa- respirasinya terobrak-abrik oleh klimaksnya barusan.

"Luar biasa, baby—"

Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi Jungkook. Membiarkan erangan tipis terlepas dari bibir Jungkook ketika ia menarik penisnya. Spermanya meluber membasahi panggulnya sendiri—Jungkook pun mengerang tidak nyaman karena rektumnya mendadak kosong begitu saja.

Taehyung mengelus poni Jungkook yang basah oleh keringat, tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Jungkooknya terlelap di bahunya. Mengelus pipi gembil yang memerah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pengalamannya barusan terasa luar biasa- lain kali ia ingin mencoba lagi beberapa gaya baru.

"Terima kasih sayang," satu kecupan lagi mendarat di ujung hidung Jungkook. Taehyung memeluk pinggang telanjang Jungkook erat—membawanya tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Read and Review Juseyo.

Sekian ya^^


End file.
